<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy nyalloween by minbinnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292063">happy nyalloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies'>minbinnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Butt Plugs, Cute, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tail Plugs, Top Han Jisung | Han, a LOT of ass slapping, catboy maid minho, jisung's just a Little mean, just a little, minho's a little bit of a brat, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minho's costume gets jisung a little worked up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happy nyalloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Minho, are you ready?" Jisung called out, checking the time on his phone every few seconds, "I don't want to be late!"<br/>"Almost! Just two more minutes!" <br/>Jisung nodded, tapping his foot impatiently. Then, he heard the bedroom door opening, and out stepped Minho.</p>
<p>In a fucking maid dress and cat ears.</p>
<p>Jisung choked on air, trying his hardest to say something, anything, but the words just wouldn't come out.<br/>"What?" Minho pouted, "Do you not like it?" Minho did a little twirl, and Jisung nearly dropped dead at the sight of the tail. How had he not noticed the tail?<br/>"Well?" Minho said, waiting for Jisung's opinion.<br/>"You look gorgeous, baby. I just want to-"<br/>"Hold that thought," Minho interrupted, "I need your help… with something." <br/>Minho ran into the bedroom, then returned holding a tiny black box in his hands. He opened it, and pulled out a collar with a bell on it. He handed the collar to Jisung, barely concealing a giggle at the look on Jisung's face.<br/>"I tried to put it on myself, but I couldn't. Help me, please?" Minho pouted, looking so innocent that he almost didn't look innocent anymore.<br/>Jisung nodded, "Ye-yeah. I can help."  </p>
<p>Jisung gently put the collar on Minho, hands shaky. Minho pouted.<br/>"I want it tighter."<br/>"O-okay."<br/>Jisung tightened the collar just a little, and Minho's breath hitched. Minho shook his head around, grinning at the bell ringing.<br/>"Better?"<br/>"Much better. Let's go now! Can't keep our friends waiting, can we?"<br/>Jisung nodded, putting an arm around Minho as they walked to the car, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before getting into the car.</p>
<p>Halfway through the drive, Jisung turned to Minho, "Uhm… how did you get the tail on?"<br/>Minho squirmed around in his seat, staring at his lap, "Wouldn't you like to know."<br/>"Yeah, that's why I a-"<br/>"Eyes on the road, Sungie, eyes on the road."</p>
<p>Then they arrived at the party, music blaring.<br/>"We're here!" Minho said, opening his seatbelt and opening the door. He shivered when he stepped out, wrapping his arms around. It was cold, which was expected, but it didn't make it any less unpleasant. He heard Jisung's door open, and he ran next to Jisung, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around himself.</p>
<p>"Oh? Feeling cuddly?" Jisung asked, pulling Minho closer to him.<br/>"Feeling cold, honey."<br/>Jisung smiled, "Hm. Sure you are."</p>
<p>And then they walked in, the smell of alcohol surrounding them. They heard a loud cheer and looked to the source of the noise, seeing their friend group standing near the door.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Chan yelled, "Get over here!"<br/>They made their way over, and a chorus of wolf whistles came from the group.<br/>"Looking sexy, boys!"<br/>"Loving the pirate costume, Jisung!"<br/>"Nice dress, Minho!"<br/>Minho curtseyed, and the group laughed.<br/>"Wanna get some drinks?"<br/>Minho shook his head, "Nope. You need to be sober for what I'm planning tonight," he whispered, turning to Jisung and grabbing his coat. Jisung laughed, slowly moving his hands down, and down, and down.</p>
<p>Then a chorus of groans came from the group.</p>
<p>"That's gross, guys!"<br/>"Holy shit, is Minho hyung wearing a tail?"<br/>"He sure is!" Jisung said, slapping Minho's ass and giggling when Minho whined, then tried to hide in his neck.<br/>"Careful, Sungie, you might make him cum in his pants!" Hyunjin yelled, cackling.<br/>Minho turned around, trying his hardest to pounce on Hyunjin, but Jisung's hands on his waist stopped him.<br/>"No fighting on Halloween, baby," Jisung whispered into Minho's ear, tightening his grip on him when he started squirming.<br/>"Halloween is the perfect time to fight."<br/>"You think so? Then go fight, baby. Hyunjin's all yours." Jisung released Minho, and Minho pounced, giggling at Hyunjin's scream.</p>
<p>"Hyung, please! The floor is gross! Hyung- No!" Hyunjin yelled, slapping Minho repeatedly to try and get him off of him.</p>
<p>"Never thought I'd see Draco Malfoy and a catboy maid fighting," Changbin said, taking a sip of his drink.<br/>"It's kinda hot," Chan mumbled. Jisung slapped his arm.</p>
<p>Eventually, Minho stopped attacking Hyunjin, and sat up, giving him one last glare before returning to Jisung's arms, smiling at the pet on his head from Jisung.<br/>"Good job, honey. You really handed his ass to him."<br/>"I did! More pets, please." He moved his head to Jisung's chest, grinning at Jisung's hands running through his hair.<br/>"Good kitty…" Jisung mumbled, kissing the top of Minho's head.<br/>"Gross!" Jeongin yelled, then turned to Hyunjin, kissing him and telling him how good of a job he did.</p>
<p>——–——————–——————–————</p>
<p>Minho pulled away from their kiss, looking down and checking the time on his phone. He gasped, "Sungie, baby, it's getting late. Wanna go?"<br/>Jisung shrugged, "Yeah, let's just say bye to the guys first, 'kay?" <br/>Minho nodded, letting Jisung pull him away from their secluded spot by the stairs to the corner near the door.<br/>"Me and Minho are gonna get going now, it was really good to see you guys!"<br/>Minho giggled, "This one has been just dying to fuck me all night."<br/>Jisung hummed, "Have I?" he said through his teeth, then he tugged on Minho's tail, just a little, barely concealing his laugh at the look on Minho's face. <br/>"Well, bye guys!" Jisung said, letting Minho say his goodbyes, then pulling him out by the wrist all the way to the car. Once they were in, Minho crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"That was mean."<br/>"Aw, was it?"<br/>"Mhm."<br/>"Shame."<br/>Minho stuck his tongue out at Jisung, and Jisung just giggled, booping Minho's nose.<br/>Minho huffed, then continued to shift around in his seat because he really did not think the whole sitting-with-a-tail-on thing through. Jisung seemed to notice, eyes shifting over to Minho.<br/>"You alright?"<br/>"Yeah. Just… kind of uncomfortable to sit."<br/>Jisung pouted, "Poor baby, we'll be home soon."<br/>Minho nodded, continuing to shift around with a small frown on his face. Then, it accidentally hit somewhere he had been praying it wouldn't hit all night, and he squeaked.<br/>"You sure you're not riding that thing? Because that's dirty, Minho."<br/>Minho's jaw dropped, "I'm-I'm not! That's- Ugh! You think so lowly of me."<br/>Jisung smiled, "Well, I have walked in on you-"<br/>"Shut it!"</p>
<p>Before Minho could mumble an insult under his breath, Jisung was pulling into the car park outside their apartment complex, opening the car door and stepping out, waiting for Minho to do the same before walking in. <br/>"Stairs or elevator?" Minho asked.<br/>Jisung grinned, "Stairs. Wanna look up your skirt while we go up."<br/>Minho rolled his eyes, "Knew you'd say that. We're taking the elevator."<br/>Jisung frowned when they got in and Minho smiled, "Don't get all pouty, you'll have plenty of time to look up my skirt tonight." Minho winked, then gave Jisung a quick kiss on the cheek. Jisung leaned forward, kissing Minho on the lips and backing him up against the wall. He grabbed Minho's wrists, holding them above his head and kissing him just a little rougher, wanting to drown in the noises Minho was making.</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>Jisung pulled back from Minho, staring in horror as the elevator doors opened, revealing Mrs Park.<br/>"Oh! Good evening boys!" She said, a sweet smile on her face. She slowly walked into the elevator, then pressed the button for her floor.<br/>"I love the costumes! What are you supposed to be, Minho?"<br/>Minho let out a shaky laugh, "I'm uh-" he lowered his voice, "a maid."<br/>Her eyebrows furrowed, "I can't hear you, darling. Speak up a little, please. These old ears aren't what they used to be."<br/>"A maid. I'm dressed as a maid." <br/>"Oh! That's so cute! You have a long night of cleaning ahead of you, I suppose," She turned to Jisung, "please help your little friend out, Jisung."<br/>"Of-of course."</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>"Oh! That's me! See you boys soon!" she stepped out of the elevator, giving them a small wave before the doors closed. Minho let out a sigh of relief, then let out a gasp when Jisung shoved him against the wall, kissing him again. Jisung poked the bell on Minho's collar, grinning when it rang.<br/>"This thing is so cute," he mumbled, ringing it over and over again, "Do you think it'll ring when I fuck you?"<br/>Minho's eyes went wide, and he slapped Jisung on the chest, "Jisung! Get your mind out of the gutter for two minutes, please!"<br/>Jisung just laughed, "That's hot, though, isn't it? Thrust, ring. Thrust, ring. Thrust ri-"<br/>"Shush!" <br/>"Fine, fine."</p>
<p>Ding!</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God," Minho said, grabbing Jisung's hand and walking to their apartment, "Keys, Sungie." <br/>Jisung handed him the keys, wrapping his arms around Minho while Minho tried to unlock their door, maybe grinding on his ass just a little. Minho had to swat him away, calling him a horny bastard before unlocking the door and pulling Jisung in.</p>
<p>When they walked in, Jisung didn't shove Minho against the wall, or carry him to their bedroom like he usually would. Instead, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, not even sparing a glance at Minho. Minho's eyebrows furrowed and he walked over, a confused look on his face. <br/>"What are you…?" Minho asked.<br/>Jisung frowned, "What do you mean?"<br/>"I thought we were gonna… fuck."<br/>Jisung giggled, "You're too cute," He patted his lap, "Come here, baby."<br/>Minho shuffled over, plopping down on Jisung's lap. Jisung pulled him back against his chest, pressing a kiss to the back of Minho's head.<br/>"Wanna watch a movie?"<br/>Minho pouted, "I wanna f-"<br/>"You do? Great!" </p>
<p>Minho whined, but accepted his fate. He cuddled up closer to Jisung and hummed, running his hands up and down Jisung's arms.<br/>"You're so strong, Sungie," he mumbled, squeezing Jisung's bicep, "Bet you could pick me up and throw me around. Or pin me down really easily."<br/>"Hm, you think so?"<br/>"Uh huh!"<br/>"We'll have to test that out sometime, then."<br/>"What about now? We could try now!"<br/>Jisung laughed, "Shush, baby. The movie's starting."<br/>"It's getting late! We're gonna have no time for sex!"<br/>"Sex? Who said we're having sex?"<br/>"Well… I just assumed… You know… with all the tail pulling and ass slapping that…"<br/>"Silly little baby," Jisung mumbled, "I mean, you could suck my dick if you want, but I really wanna watch this movie."<br/>Minho scrambled to get off of Jisung's lap, dropping down on his knees in front of him. He rested his hands on Jisung's thighs, staring up at him, "Can I?"<br/>Jisung smiled, "Go ahead."</p>
<p>Minho made quick work of opening Jisung's zipper, pulling down his underwear and getting his cock out, poking it a few times and giggling. He tried to lean forward and give it a kiss, but he couldn't. It was too far away.<br/>"Can you move your hips forward? I can't reach," He asked, and Jisung did just that. Minho bit back a smile, leaning forward and licking the head of Jisung's cock. Jisung shuddered, but collected himself right after. Minho wrapped a hand around Jisung Jr, gasping a little at how tiny his hand looked in comparison. Jisung seemed to notice, groaning and throwing his head back.<br/>"Oh, do you like that? Like that my little hands are making your cock look nice and big?"<br/>"A lot. Like it a lot."<br/>Without warning, Minho started moving his hand up and down. Jisung kept his eyes on the TV, paying Minho no attention. Minho didn't like that. He took his hand off Jisung's dick, watching carefully for his reaction, then leaned forward, licking all the way up his cock.<br/>"Fucking hell, Minho." <br/>"Eyes on the TV, Jisung. You're the one who wanted to watch a movie."</p>
<p>Minho continued to tease, kissing and licking Jisung's dick for what felt like forever, ignoring Jisung's pleas for him to just get on with it. Then Jisung grabbed a handful of Minho's hair, only pulling just slightly, enough to hurt just a little. Minho's eyes narrowed.<br/>"What?"<br/>Jisung smiled, "Nothing, just wanted to remind you who's in charge." <br/>Minho huffed, trying to lean forward and get Jisung's dick near him again, but Jisung pulled him back by the hair.<br/>"Jisung!"<br/>"Say please."<br/>"No! That's embarrassing!"<br/>Jisung shrugged, "Well, guess you're not sucking my dick anytime soon, baby."<br/>"But-" Minho said.<br/>"No buts. Close your mouth."<br/>Minho shut his mouth, staring at Jisung with big eyes.</p>
<p>"Good boy," Jisung said, moving his hips forward and resting the head of his cock on Minho's lips. Minho started opening his mouth, and Jisung shook his head, "No, baby. You're just going to sit there, with my dick almost in your mouth, until you get some manners, 'kay?"<br/>Minho whined. Jisung patted his cheek, "Don't get so upset, Minho. If you're a good boy, you can do all you want!"<br/>Minho whined again.<br/>"Just say please."<br/>"I don't-I don't want to! Just… give it to me!"<br/>Jisung giggled, "We're gonna be here for a while. Make yourself comfy."<br/>A tear rolled down Minho's cheek and Jisung let out a quiet coo.<br/>"What's your colour, honey?"<br/>Minho sniffled, "Green."<br/>Jisung cupped Minho's cheek in his hand, "Poor baby, so worked up, hm?"<br/>"Yes, yes, so worked up."<br/>Jisung slapped Minho across the face.  Minho's eyes went wide and pouted up at Jisung, "Ow! What was… what was that for? That hurt, Sungie!"<br/>"Colour?"<br/>Minho looked down in shame, face heating up, "Green." <br/>Jisung smiled, "You ready to be a good boy now? All you gotta do is say one word."<br/>Minho sniffled, eyes wet and glassy, "Please. Please, I want it so bad." <br/>Jisung gasped, "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"<br/>"No…" <br/>"Exactly." Jisung ruffled Minho's hair. <br/>Minho squirmed around, "Can I?"<br/>"Of course."</p>
<p>Minho grinned, moving forward and wasting no time, taking Jisung's cock into his mouth, wrapping his hands around the parts he couldn't get his mouth around. <br/>Jisung moaned, throwing his head back on the couch. Minho bobbed his head back and forth, the bell on his collar ringing with every movement.<br/>"Fucking hell, baby. You're so hot. So hot. Shake your little tail for me, kitten."<br/>Minho did as told, leaning forward so Jisung could get a better view. Without warning, Minho took his hands off, then moved down to deep throat him. Jisung moaned so loud Minho winced, then pulled back up.<br/>"Okay, okay. Pull off, baby." <br/>Minho pulled off, putting his hands on his lap, "Did I do good?"<br/>"The best, sweetheart."<br/>Minho lit up, "Thank you, Sungie."<br/>Jisung pulled up his pants and underwear, staring down at Minho, clearly lost in thought.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" <br/>Jisung nodded, then giggled, "Can you do the-the catboy thing? With the paws?" <br/>Minho giggled, putting his hands up and turning them into little paws, giggling and going 'nya~' at Jisung. Jisung gasped.<br/>"Oh baby, you're so pretty. Come here." Jisung patted his lap, pulling Minho up and setting him down there. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck.</p>
<p>"Oh, you want a kiss?" Jisung asked.<br/>Minho hummed, resting his forehead against Jisung's with a small smile on his face. Minho connected their lips, letting Jisung do most of the work. Jisung moved his hands down Minho's back, squeezing his ass. Minho whined, burying his head in Jisung's neck. <br/>Jisung reached under Minho's skirt, grabbing the base of the tail and slowly pulling it out, then slowly pushing it back in. Minho moaned, grinding his hips down. Jisung moved his hands away and Minho whined, then shook his head, his bell ringing, "No, no! Don't stop, please." <br/>Jisung giggled, then gave Minho a little slap on the ass, "I need to get the lube, can you get off for a second?" <br/>Minho pouted but did as told, getting off Jisung's lap, but instead of moving the couch, he moved to sit on his knees next to the couch. Jisung just smiled, petting Minho's head, "Good kitty."</p>
<p>Then Jisung left the living room, returning just a moment later, lube in hand.<br/>"Which one did you get?"<br/>"Strawberry."<br/>Minho grinned, "Hell yes!"<br/>"Wait… Should we move to the bedroom?"<br/>Minho nodded, and Jisung held out a hand, pulling him to his feet. <br/>"Bite," Jisung said, shoving the lube packet in Minho's mouth, then picking him up bridal-style. He carried him to the bedroom, then threw him onto the bed. Minho spit the lube packet out, grinning up at Jisung. <br/>"Do you need prep?"<br/>"Just a little, you're a little bigger than the plug. Kiss first?" Minho pulled Jisung down, taking control this time, licking into his mouth.<br/>Jisung pulled away, "Okay, okay, we need to get this started. I'm dying to fuck you in your little dress."<br/>Minho nodded, "Okay, okay. What position should I get in?"<br/>Jisung hummed, "Surprise me. I'll close my eyes."</p>
<p>Jisung heard Minho shuffling around, then a question came. <br/>"Can you sit down, please?"<br/>Jisung nodded, still keeping his eyes covered. Then he felt warmth on his lap and removed his hands from his eyes, gasping at Minho sitting there. He wasn't surprised, Minho loved his lap, and Jisung couldn't blame him, honestly.<br/>"I know it's not the most efficient, but I like being close to you." Minho smooched Jisung's cheek. <br/>"Don't worry, I'd say you're already pretty stretched out from this thing," Jisung mumbled, tugging on Minho's tail just a little. Minho gasped, hiding his face in Jisung's neck for the millionth time that night.<br/>"Stop teasing," He whined, "Just pull it out and get your damn fingers in me."<br/>Jisung slapped his ass, making Minho whine louder, "Be nice, baby, or I might just fuck you with your little tail plug." <br/>Minho pulled away from Jisung's neck, eyes wide, "Nonono, please, no. I need your cock, I need it so bad, Sungie!"<br/>Jisung cooed, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down Minho's cheek, "Shh, baby. Don't worry, don't worry. I'll fuck you soon, you just need to stop crying, 'kay?" This always happened when Minho was horny, he'd get himself worked up, Jisung would tease him, he'd cry. It was adorable, in Jisung's eyes. </p>
<p>"No tears, alright, baby? You get yourself so worked up," He tutted, "Poor baby. You know what you deserve, baby?"<br/>Minho perked up, "What?" <br/>"You deserve to get fucked. So go lay down on the bed and I'll be with you in just a second."<br/>Minho nodded, crawling off Jisung's lap and laying on his tummy, sticking his ass up into the air. He swore he heard Jisung choke on his breath, but he didn't bring it up. <br/>"You look gorgeous. Can't wait to fuck you."<br/>Minho whined, "Get on with it!"<br/>"I would slap your ass for that, but I'm feeling nice tonight."</p>
<p>Minho gasped at the feeling of Jisung flipping his skirt up, hiding his face in the sheets and whining.<br/>"You alright, baby? What's your colour?"<br/>"Green. Green. This position's just a little embarrassing… that's all."<br/>"You could straddle me again if you'd li-"<br/>"No! No… it's fine."<br/>Jisung laughed, "Can't believe I didn't find out about your humiliation kink until now."<br/>Minho took his head out of the sheets to look back at Jisung and roll his eyes at him, "You've known for ages."<br/>Jisung shrugged, "You never really told me. I just assumed."<br/>Minho huffed, watching Jisung slowly pour the lube onto his fingers, "Hurry! We don't have all night. You're getting old, y'know. You can't stay up too late anym-Hey! That hurt!"<br/>Jisung scoffed, "Shut up."<br/>"Oh my God. You really are turning into a grumpy old man." <br/>"Baby." Jisung warned, but Minho just laughed, wiggling his hips at Jisung.<br/>"Just fuck me already, come on!" <br/>"Slow down, your tail isn't even out yet." <br/>"Well then get it out." <br/>"So demanding… you're lucky I'm nice. What if I was like Seungmin? What if I was mean?"<br/>"Sungie, you're dragging this out so much. I want your fingers in my ass. Now."<br/>"Fine." </p>
<p>Jisung re-flipped Minho's skirt up, because it had fallen down, then gasped. He hadn't gotten a proper look before, but once he had gotten one, he was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Minho. You're- you're wearing-"<br/>"Mhm. I was hoping you'd be ripping them off me by now." <br/>Jisung seemed like he was in awe, slowly raising his hands and tugging slightly on the tail, then more, and more. Then it was out, and Jisung swore he was drooling.<br/>"So fucking pretty," He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief, "God, I could just eat you right up."</p>
<p>Jisung pulled down Minho's underwear, then slowly pushed the first finger in after adding just a little extra lube.<br/>"Colour?"<br/>"Green. Very green. Add another one, please. My pretty little hole is already so stretched out."<br/>"Jesus Christ."</p>
<p>But Jisung complied, putting in a second finger and starting to scissor, pleased at all the little noises Minho let out. </p>
<p>"More, Sungie. Please. Need more."<br/>"And you'll get more, baby. Just be patient, I don't wanna hurt you." <br/>"Hm… 'kay."</p>
<p>Jisung continued to stretch him out, ignoring Minho's prostate on purpose. Minho was whining and grabbing at the sheets, trying to push his hips back, but Jisung kept him held in place.</p>
<p>"Come on! I don't need too much prep. I had something in me all night!" <br/>Jisung laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll just add one more finger and we'll be good to go. Colour?"<br/>"Green! Come on." <br/>Jisung laughed, "Alright, alright." <br/>Then Jisung was pushing in the final finger, taking his sweet, sweet time. Minho kept whining, trying to grind against it, but Jisung kept him still, moving his fingers slowly.<br/>"Do you think you're ready?"<br/>"Yes, Sungie!"<br/>Jisung pulled his fingers out of Minho, slapping his ass once.<br/>"Get onto your back for me, baby."<br/>Minho rolled over, hair splayed out on the pillow, staring up at Jisung.<br/>"Are you ready?"<br/>"Mhm! Please, please."<br/>Jisung grabbed Minho's hand, running his thumb over the back of his hand, "Can you say you consent?" <br/>"I consent. Stick your dick in me now, please?" Minho batted his eyelashes up at him, trying his hardest to look pretty.<br/>Jisung nodded, "Okay, one second."</p>
<p>Jisung unzipped his pants, "Give me your hand."<br/>Minho complied, watching as Jisung poured the lube into his hand. <br/>"Lube me up, baby."<br/>Minho cringed, "That was gross."<br/>Jisung laughed, "Do you want daddy to fuck you or not?"<br/>"Jisung! You're so gross!" Minho slapped his arm, scrunching his nose up in disgust.<br/>"You love it," Jisung said, leaning down and kissing Minho's lips. <br/>"Okay, but can you lube me up now, need to be inside you."<br/>Minho laughed, "So needy." Despite his words, he wrapped a hand around Jisung's cock, moving his hand up and down and spreading the lube all over Jisung Jr. <br/>"Good boy. Spread your legs for me?"<br/>Minho nodded, flipping his skirt up and covering his face with his non-lubed hand.<br/>Jisung giggled when his eyes met Minho's dick, poking it, "So tiny," he whispered, leaning down and giving it a tiny kiss. <br/>"Not tiny," Minho whined, moving his hand away from his face and pouting.<br/>"Very tiny, baby."<br/>Minho huffed, "Whatever, just get your dick in me."</p>
<p>Jisung moved his hands to Minho's thighs, spreading them apart. He moved down, pressing kisses along Minho's inner thigh.<br/>"Tell me when this starts to hurt, okay baby?"<br/>Minho nodded.<br/>Jisung started pushing Minho's legs back, his knees nearing his chest.<br/>"Hurts, right there."<br/>Jisung nodded, pulling his legs just a little forward, "Better?"<br/>"Mhm."<br/>"Alright, can you hold your legs in place for me?"<br/>Minho nodded, wrapping his arms around his legs, holding them close to his chest. <br/>"I'm gonna push in now. Is that okay?"<br/>"More than okay, please."<br/>Jisung smiled, "I love you." <br/>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>And then he was pushing in, slowly, like if he tried too hard, Minho would break. He pushed in all the way, then stopped moving.<br/>"Tell me when I can move."<br/>Minho nodded, squirming around a little. Jisung stayed still for another moment, then Minho spoke, "You can move." <br/>Jisung pulled out slowly, then thrusted back in, the bell around Minho's neck moving as Jisung's thrusts moved him. </p>
<p>"So pretty, baby." <br/>Minho whined when Jisung started slowly pulling out again, "Jisungie! Go faster, please." <br/>"Faster?"<br/>"Please." <br/>"Alright, lovely." <br/>Jisung slammed in, harder than before, grinning at the bell ringing again."</p>
<p>"You like that?" Jisung asked, a line straight out of a porno, but Minho still moaned, nodding his head quickly, bell ringing. <br/>"Love it. Love it so much." </p>
<p>Jisung continued thrusting, slapping Minho's ass every once in a while. Minho moaned and moaned, getting louder and louder. He let go of his legs, wrapping them around Jisung's waist and pulling him closer.<br/>"Don't stop, please, Sungie."<br/>Jisung smiled, "I won't. I won't, baby. Are you getting close?"<br/>Minho nodded, bell ringing loudly with tears in his eyes, "So close, Sungie." <br/>"Cute, wanna hold my hand?"<br/>Minho grabbed Jisung's hand, pulling him down with his other one, kissing him.<br/>Jisung pulled away after a while, keeping their faces close together. He moved his hand Minho's body, wrapping a hand around Minho's cock and moving it up and down. </p>
<p>Minho whined, tightening his grip on Jisung's hand, "Feels so good…" he mumbled, kissing Jisung again. <br/>"You're making feel so good, too, baby." <br/>"Are you close?" Minho asked.<br/>"Yeah-yeah." <br/>"In me. Cum in me."<br/>Jisung choked on his breath, then let out a groan, "That's-that's so fucking hot." <br/>Jisung thrusts got sloppier and sloppier, and Minho got louder and louder. Jisung thrusted hard into Minho, and Minho moaned at the feeling of Jisung's cum filling him up.<br/>"Holy shit, Sungie. So hot, so hot. I'm gonna-" Minho moaned out, cum leaking out of his cock.</p>
<p>They both came down from their high, breathing heavily. Jisung pouted.<br/>"You got cum all over your pretty dress, baby."<br/>Minho whined, "Did I?" He looked down and pouted, "Noooo."<br/>"Are you tired?"<br/>"Mhm. It's bedtime." Minho got under the covers, shutting his eyes.<br/>"Baby, you're dirty. You can't sleep like this."<br/>Minho whined, "Sleepy…"<br/>"I'm gonna get some wipes, try and stay awake for me, 'kay?"<br/>Minho hummed, squirming around in the bed.</p>
<p>Moments later and Jisung walked in. He pulled the covers away from Minho, rolling him onto his back and wiping him down.<br/>Minho hissed, "Cold."<br/>"Sorry, baby," Jisung mumbled, "Roll onto your tummy for me."<br/>Minho obeyed, rolling into his stomach.<br/>"I'll be gentle."<br/>Jisung continued to wipe down Minho, then gave him a gentle slap on the ass.<br/>"Thanks, Sungie."<br/>"You need to brush your teeth."<br/>Minho pouted, "Sleepy…"<br/>"It'll be over soon, I'll carry you."<br/>Minho rolled onto his back and held his hands out to Jisung.<br/>Jisung picked him up, kissing the top of Minho's head. He walked him to the bathroom, setting him down on the bathroom counter. Minho squeaked.</p>
<p>"Sungie! The counter is cold." <br/>Jisung shushed him, turning on the tap and wetting his toothbrush, then putting the toothpaste on it.<br/>"Show me your pretty smile, baby."<br/>Minho smiled, letting Jisung brush his teeth. <br/>Jisung stopped after a while, "Spit it into the sink."<br/>Minho did as told, then moved to jump off the counter, but Jisung stopped him.<br/>"Stay there, baby. I need to get your pyjamas."<br/>Minho pouted, but stayed put, watching Jisung ('s ass) as he left.</p>
<p>"I'm back! I got your favourite ones."<br/>Minho grinned, jumping off the counter and ran over to Jisung.<br/>"Need help taking off your dress?"<br/>Minho nodded, "'M just a dumb baby. Can't do anything by myself," he whined, pout on his face.<br/>Jisung's breath hitched, "Keep acting like that and we might have to go for round two," he whispered, and Minho giggled.<br/>"Sorry, Sungie. I had to." <br/>Jisung laughed, helping Minho take off his dress and collar. He hesitated at the ears, then took them off, frowning. He helped him get into his underwear and pyjamas. Once he was comfy, Jisung grabbed Minho's hand, pulling him back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Shit, the bed's covered in cum." <br/>Minho whined, "But… sleepy." <br/>"We can go to the couch?"<br/>Minho shrugged, "Okay. But you have to carry me."<br/>Jisung smiled, putting his arms under Minho's knees and back and picking him up. He carried Minho out to the living room, setting him down on the couch and sitting down next to him. Minho immediately laid himself on Jisung's lap, humming when Jisung started petting his hair.</p>
<p>"I love you, Sungie. Happy Halloween."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>